Shopping Is Not His Best Idea
by Leveragelover
Summary: Of course she enjoyed bothering and teasing him...his reactions were priceless


"So why are we at the mall Nate?" Sophie asked peering through the many store front windows

"I need some new clothes" Nate shrugged

"So you brought me with you..." They walked into the men's section at Dillards and started looking around.

"I like this" Nate muttered picking up a hounds tooth fedora. He put it on his head admiring himself in the mirror. "Haha yeah"

"No way Nathan" Sophie said grabbing the hat off his head.

"Aww c'mon Soph I like that fedora!" Nate said giving her a smile

"No Nate" Sophie scolded

"Fine how 'bout this one?" He put on a black one with a red stripe.

Sophie cringed. "It's better but no"

"This one?" He put on a white one that faded out to gray

"Now that just looks really awkward"

Nate rolled his eyes taking it off fixing his hair.

"Mmm what about this?" Sophie held up a dark green long sleeve shirt

"No definitely not! How 'bout this?" He picked the same type of shirt only light blue.

"Yeah hold onto that!" Sophie said excitedly

"I need some new undershirts too" Nate said flipping through a rack of clothes

Sophie frowned slightly. "I don't like it when you wear undershirts"

"I'm sure" Nate laughed

"What about this?" Sophie held up a pair of kaki pants

"Kaki isn't really my thing" Nate nodded dismissively

"Just try them on" Sophie commanded throwing them at him. Nate sighed hanging them over his arm along with the blue shirt. Sophie walked over to the jackets and started flipping through them. Nate caught a fedora out of the corner of his eyes and he swiped it putting it on his head. He snuck behind Sophie kissing her on the cheek.

"This one?" Nate asked showing her the gray and black paid fedora.

"You and your fedora fetish" Sophie muttered kissing him slowly

"Hey there's nothing wrong with having a fetish! You have one too" Nate retorted playfully

"I do not!"

"Shoes" Nate replied with a raised eyebrow

"But a women is supposed to have tons of shoes. A man is not supposed to have a tons of fedoras" Sophie said patting him on the chest

"Well if you don't have a fetish for shoes you definitely have a fetish for me" Nate laughed put ting his arms around her waist pressing his forehead to hers.

"Now that is true" She gave him a kiss before breaking away "Don't forget we're in a store!"

Nate blushed looking around. "Yeah I-I knew that"

"And try this!" Sophie handed him a nice gray jacket

"Ok then shall I go try this on?" Nate said gesturing to the dressing room.

Sophie looked around the store and didn't see anybody except a worker off in the distance. She peeked in the dressing rooms and saw no one was in there. "I'll go in with you of you want" She flashed him a seductive smile

Nate looked around real quick before nodding. "Sure but you have to try on something too" Sophie smirked and walked off for 5 minutes returning with a somewhat short skirt and a fancy blouse. They walked into the handicap dressing room and Nate started getting undressed.

"Aren't you going to change?" Nate asked tossing his pants onto the wooden bench

"Yeah give me a minute" Sophie tried to keep from smiling evilly. She pushed him up against the wall kissing him. 'Of course' Nate thought as her tongue parted his lips. She moaned into his mouth purposely just to turn him on. His hands slipped down to her waist and she pulled away.

"Later Nate" She smirked

"Why do you do that to me!" Nate asked grabbing the kaki pants holding them casually in front of is blue plaid boxers.

"What?" Sophie asked innocently changing into the skirt.

"Umm...uh what did you say?" Nate asked,

"I said, what?"

"Why do you have to tease me like that?" Nate shook his head putting in the kaki pants cringing when he saw them in the mirror.

"It's fun." Sophie rolled her eyes and took her top and off and she could tell Nate was looking at her from the corner of her eye. She blushed slightly and put the blouse on.

"Are you going to finish changing?" Sophie asked adjusting her skirt so it showed more of her thigh. Nate just looked at her gawking slightly before grabbing the shirt and slipping it over his head. Then he grabbed the jacket and slipped it on.

"Mmm hello Mister Handsome" Sophie purred walking up to him

"Why thank you beautiful" He kissed the top of her hand smiling up at her.

"Nate" Sophie blushed

"I think I'll get it" Nate said smoothing the front of the pants

"Awesome!" Sophie squealed. She quickly changed into her own clothes and leaned against the wall waiting for Nate. He pulled his shirt over his head his new clothes over his arm.

"You're really cruel you know that?" Nate whispered,

"I know" Sophie smirked walking ahead of him her hips swaying slightly.

**A/N: This popped into my head while I was looking at fedoras yesterday since I saw a hound tooth fedora...anyway I think Nate wears way too many fedoras ;)**


End file.
